Une révélation embarassante
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: Quand certains mots échappés par hasard peuvent compliquer une relation. Fluff à mort T T Usami/Misaki
1. Chapter 1

Série : Junjou romantica

**Série** : Junjou romantica

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Titre** : Le choix

**Couple **: Usami / Misaki

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage cité lors de cet essai ne m'appartient, ils sont tous de la propriété exclusive de Shungiku Nakamura.

**Note de l'auteur** : voila je me lance dans cette section qui pour l'instant manque encore cruellement d'auteurs donc je viens y mettre mon petit grain de sel.

En espérant que vous passiez un bon moment de lecture.

**Une révélation embarrassante.**

Il allait le tuer, c'était définitif. Plus rien ne pourrait le sauver de sa colère. Un cri de rage sortit tout seul de Misaki. Le jeune homme débarqua en catastrophe dans le bureau de son tuteur, les yeux brûlants de rage.

- Usagi ! J'en ai ras le bol de toute cette histoire !

Son aîné se détourna de son écran d'ordinateur où il pianotait une nouvelle histoire. Il s'était habitué aux crises de nerfs de son compagnon et se préparait déjà mentalement à préparer une défense solide pour pouvoir s'en sortir indemne.

Une feuille passa sous les yeux d'Usami tenue par la main tremblante de colère de Misaki.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? Cela ne te suffit pas de me faire passer pour un pervers dans tes livres de dépravés ? Il faut aussi que tu m'infliges çà ?

L'écrivain prit la feuille qu'on lui tendait et lu rapidement le contenu. Après avoir relâcher une bouffée de cigarette, il demanda tranquillement.

- Où as-tu trouvé cette lettre ?

- On vient de le recevoir par fax. Je te préviens d'office, c'est non, je refuse et n'espère pas me faire changer d'avis sinon je déménage sur le champ !

L'aîné prit soudain son amant par la taille et l'attira à lui en le forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Malheureusement pour lui, le brun se débattit pour s'éloigner.

- N'espère pas m'amadouer ainsi, imbécile d'Usagi !

- Tu râles de trop. Laisse toi aller.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et tout autant de temps que le propriétaire des lieux apprenaient les expressions et les points sensibles de son colocataire. Une main passa sous le T-shirt de l'étudiant et commença à caresser doucement les abdominaux à sa portée. Cela calma instantanément le jeune homme énervé. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Usami.

- C'est déjà mieux, maintenant dis-moi qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'allais accepter la demande d'Aikawa ?

Misaki parût surpris.

- Mais… Elle précise que c'est pour ton travail et que cela ferait du bien à ta carrière…Alors j'ai cru que…

Ce qu'il pouvait le trouvait mignon lorsqu'il rougissait ainsi et qu'il bafouillait pour s'expliquer.

Tout cela était parti, d'un message stupide, une demande faites par son éditrice.

« Akihito Usami,

Je viens de vous obtenir une conférence de presse pour lancer votre dernier livre qui va passer dans peu de temps au titre de best-seller. Les journalistes désireraient aussi voir la personne qui vous a inspiré le personnage principal de votre roman. Cela exultera un peu vos fans qui voient en ce roman, une œuvre qui touche personnellement la vie de l'auteur. L'idée de vous voir avec votre égérie attirera plus les foules et les ventes n'en seront que meilleures.

La conférence de presse aura lieu le vendredi en 15 de ce mois à la salle de réception de l'hôtel Hilton à 18h, je compte sur vous.

Je vous prie d'agréer mes sincères salutations à vous ainsi qu'à Misaki.

PS : Pour être sûr que vous ne vous défiliez pas, je viendrais vous chercher personnellement, donc soyez prêts à l'heure. »

Au moins toute cette histoire avait pu permettre à Usami de prendre une pause agréable dans son travail avec Misaki. Une main caressa doucement la joue de l'étudiant.

- Pour mon travail, j'irai à cette conférence de presse. Mais je ne te présenterai pas comme mon compagnon Je ne tiens pas à t'impliquer dans cette histoire. Je ne souhaite pas voir ton visage déclencher des scènes d'hystérie parmi des fans en mal d'histoires croustillantes à se mettre sous la dent.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'il ne serait pas mis en exposition comme une bête de foire. Usami continua sachant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son amoureux.

- La dernière fois, je t'ai promis que je t'amènerai avec moi lors d'une de ces réceptions. Tu n'auras qu'à profiter du buffet pendant que je répondrais aux questions des journalistes. Je défendrais ta vertu. Dit-il un brin moqueur.

- Le seul qui met ma vertu à mal c'est toi et ce, depuis pas mal de mois déjà. Répondit Misaki, d'un ton boudeur. Je préfère ne pas être mis en avant. Je ne souhaite pas que grand frère apprenne notre relation comme ça.

Le jeune homme s'inquiétait beaucoup par rapport à ce que son frère pouvait bien penser de lui. Takahiro était toujours d'humeur joyeuse, prévenante et inquiète à son sujet. Il ne souhaitait en aucune façon le décevoir. C'était l'une des ombres noires de sa relation avec Usami. Le seul parent de Misaki et aussi le meilleur ami d'Usami, n'était pas mis dans la confidence pour leur couple.

Ils avaient préféré laisser sous silence ce détail, jusqu'au jour où ils se sentiraient enfin prêts à avouer leurs sentiments. De plus Misaki n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que ferait Usami si Takahiro était contre leur relation. Ce dernier avait été amoureux de son frère et le traitait toujours gentiment en faisant en sorte de ne jamais le décevoir. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain que son amant ne s'éloigne pas de lui pour préserver Takahiro.

Lui-même ne savait pas comment il réagirait si il devait voir de la déception dans les yeux de celui qui l'avait élevé, de son grand frère. Pour l'instant Misaki, préférait repousser l'échéance même si, le fait d'attendre rendrait la chose plus difficile encore.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux dans le vague, c'est une pression des bras d'Usami autour de sa taille qui le ramena à la réalité.

- On fera comme tu le voudras. Vendredi nous irons à la réception, j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas le temps trop long en m'attendant. Le buffet est à volonté. Je ferai en sorte de me dépêcher puis on filera à l'indienne pour passer le reste de la soirée rien qu'à deux. Assura l'écrivain en déposant de légers baisers sur la nuque de Misaki.

Ces propos rassurèrent ce dernier. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage. Sur ce, Usami força son cadet à se lever.

- Maintenant que tu es rassuré, me laisseras-tu terminer mon travail ?

- Oh pardonne moi, je te laisse finir tranquillement, je vais préparer le repas en attendant.

- Bon garçon…Pourras tu faire des tomates en forme de fleur ?

L'agacement revint vite chez l'étudiant.

- Non tu n'as pas été assez sage pour çà.

Mais avec le regard de chien battu que lui lançait son compagnon, il se dit que ce n'était peut être pas un mal de mettre des tomates coupées en forme de fleur dans le plat. Mais çà il ne le lui dirait pas, il lui en ferait la surprise à l'heure du repas.

--

- Ne tire pas comme ça sur ta cravate. Tu risques juste de démonter ton col.

Misaki, ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans son costume, mais la tenue correcte était obligatoire lors de la réception. Usami s'approcha de son compagnon et desserra un peu le nœud de cravate incriminé. Les joues du brun se colorèrent un peu. Il était gêné d'autant de proximité entre eux et aussi de se faire habiller comme un petit garçon.

- Laisse ma cravate tranquille, je peux le faire moi-même. Dit-il en s'écartant un peu de son aîné.

- Ah vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! Vous risquez de faire fureur auprès des lectrices.

Misaki comprenait mal l'excitation d'Aizawa. La jeune femme pouvait paraître si adulte par moment mais dans des cas comme celui-ci, il avait en face de lui une groupie, une midinette en recherche d'histoires « romantico-louches » d'après le brun.

- Aikawa, vous savez parfaitement que je ne le montrerai pas aux médias. Si vous souhaitez une collaboration longue avec votre maison d'édition, j'exige que vous respectiez ma vie privée. Misaki, sera dans la foule, mais j'interdis à quiconque d'essayer de le mettre en avant.

Sans se démonter, la jeune éditrice acquiesça puis soupira du manque que cela allait entraîner de ne pas montrer un minois aussi mignon que le jeune homme. Misaki sentit comme un gros malaise et avait déjà envie de s'enfuir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, loin de ses personnes déviantes.

- Bien, il est l'heure d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard. Le taxi est en bas, il nous attend.

Sur le chemin de l'aller, Aikawa, brieffa rapidement Usami sur les personnalités invitées, les thèmes qui seraient amenés par les journalistes, les personnes à remercier. Misaki, ne pensait pas que ces conférences de presse pouvaient être un véritable show à préparer à la parole près. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Tout ceci n'était pas de son monde et il ne savait pas si il pourrait s'y faire. Il regarda son compagnon et sentit comme une forte distance entre eux. Que cela soit dû à l'âge, à leurs conditions de vie, aux divergences de travail qu'ils avaient, leur statut. Usami sentit son regard sur lui et adressa un sourire chaleureux à l'étudiant.

- Ne t'en fais pas dans deux heures tout au plus nous serons partis. Dit-il en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ce geste anodin était devenu une habitude entre eux, il avait le don de calmer Misaki de toutes ses inquiétudes concernant sa relation avec Usami.

Après une demi heure de route, ils arrivèrent à destination. L'étudiant fut surpris de tout ce luxe qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il connaissait la réputation des hôtels Hilton mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point là. Les gens arrivèrent peu à peu, des journalistes, des éditeurs, des écrivains, des lecteurs curieux de voir apparaître leur auteur préféré.

La salle de réception était vaste, les murs étaient tapissés de velours, les lustres en cristal éclairaient la pièce. Au fond de la salle, se trouvait une longue table faisant face à la salle. C'était sûrement là que se tiendrait incessamment sous peu Usami pour présenter son nouveau livre.

Peu de monde faisait attention à Misaki. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Aizawa et Usami.

- Monsieur Akihito ! Monsieur Akihito !

Les journalistes essayaient déjà d'avoir l'attention de l'auteur phare de la soirée. Misaki se mit en retrait et regarda l'agitation qui régnait tout autour de son amant. Usami essayait de paraître le moins ennuyé possible et se forçait d'être charmeur avec quelques jeunes femmes. Il détestait ces réunions. Sa seule passion était d'écrire. Il ne cherchait pas spécialement à s'étaler devant les caméras et appareils photos.

Le brun eut un peu pitié pour son compagnon et se promit de lui faire retrouver le sourire après cette conférence. Satisfait de lui-même et de sa résolution, il ne fit pas attention qu'un homme s'approcha de lui. C'est lorsqu'il sentit un bras se poser autour de ses épaules qu'il réagit.

- Salut gamin, je n'aurais pas crû qu'Akihito t'amènerait avec lui.

Ryuchiro Isaka, le directeur exécutif de la boite d'édition d'Usami, ne revenait vraiment pas à Misaki. Dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, cet homme le titillait plus que de raison sur sa relation avec l'écrivain. Agacé par son attitude, il retira le bras encombrant de ses épaules.

- Ne soyez pas aussi familier, monsieur Isaka.

Un sourire amusé ourlait les lèvres du directeur.

- Ne sors pas les griffes, je suis venu amicalement pour te saluer. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Nous avons des intérêts communs : Le bonheur d'Akihito.

Misaki était sceptique. Il avait beau être gentil, il n'était pas idiot mais ne connaissant pas les réelles intentions de son vis-à-vis, l'étudiant ne rajouta rien.

- Normalement, il est prévu qu'Akihito présente celui qui lui a inspiré son dernier livre. L'as- tu lu cette fois-ci ?

L'idée même de lire un des livres de son compagnon, lui tournait l'estomac mais celui présenté ici, n'était pas l'un des mangas pervers mais bel et bien une vrai œuvre littéraire.

- Je connais un peu le contenu. Répondit-il vaguement.

La réponse étonna un peu Isaka, cela lui fit même redoubler son sourire.

- Je vois, dommage que tu es refusé d'être présenté. Tu aurais eu ma place, celle juste à ses côtés lors de l'interview. Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de trouver un jeune homme quelconque pour le présenter comme étant le héros principal de l'histoire. Si seulement Akihito n'avait pas refusé toutes ces propositions… Bah peut-être que je pourrais me présenter comme l'égérie d'Akihito, qu'en penses-tu ? Cela ferais les choux gras de la presse.

« Le bel écrivain et son directeur exécutif » Cela ferait un beau tableau.

Misaki contenait sa colère. Les procédés d'Isaka pour le mettre dans cet état fonctionnaient bien. L'étudiant n'était pas aveuglé au point de ne pas comprendre la manœuvre de cet importun. Il voulait le rendre jaloux et si il s'énervait, il aurait droit à l'attention des journalistes sur sa personne. Il valait mieux éviter certains étalages en public.

- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de rejoindre Aikawa, elle semble vous rechercher.

Isaka eut un sourire un peu compatissant envers Misaki.

- Très bien je n'insiste pas, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, nous nous reverrons après l'entretien avec les journalistes.

Misaki serrait fortement les poings et essayait de dissiper ses sentiments violents qui l'avaient assaillis. Il devait se contenir encore un peu, les journalistes et les différents auteurs et éditeurs étaient en place, la conférence allait débuter.

Les premières questions commencèrent à être posées. Les journalistes demandèrent des précisions d'abord sur le travail, le roman d'Usami. Ce dernier répondait de façon brève et concise. Puis au fur et à mesure, les journalistes s'intéressèrent plus à la vie privée de l'auteur. Quelques jeunes femmes gloussèrent en entendant les questions indiscrètes.

- On dit que vous êtes toujours célibataire or d'où vous vient toute cette inspiration sur les relations amoureuses entre les personnages.

- Monsieur Akihito, n'avez-vous vraiment aucune relation avec une jeune femme ces derniers temps ? Aucune relation durable pour le moment ?

- La popularité qu'est la vôtre ne vous permet-elle pas d'avoir les faveurs des jeunes femmes du pays ?

Les questions pleuvaient et Usami n'était plus très loin de se lever et mettre un terme à cet interrogatoire en règle.

- Le héros de votre roman a été inspiré d'une personne de la vie réelle, est-ce vrai ? Et si oui de qui s'agit-il ? Les lecteurs seraient curieux de savoir qui vous a inspiré cette histoire.

A cette question, Isaka passa un bras autour des épaules de son protégé. Une petite blague n'allait pas le tuer. Usami lui lança un regard noir mais ne voulait pas faire de scandale devant les journalistes. Une mauvaise presse pour son livre n'était pas conseillée.

- Allons messieurs les journalistes, la vie privée de notre auteur n'est pas l'objet de cet entrevue. Revenons au sujet principal qui est l'œuvre d'Usa… de monsieur Akihito.

Un regard plus appuyé à son directeur lui fit comprendre, qu'il ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie. Il avait fait exprès un lapsus qui n'avait pas lieu d'être étant donné qu'ils ne s'appelaient jamais par leurs prénoms respectifs.

Comme instinctivement, les journalistes réagirent au quart de tour.

-Le héros du roman, est décrit comme étant brun, les yeux également, un caractère aimable et généreux. Ayant des rapport assez proches dès le départ avec son compagnon. Serait ce possible que ce soit vous ainsi que monsieur Ryuchiro ?

Au bout de la salle, Misaki fulminait, il ne supportait plus ces questions trop indiscrètes sur la vie de celui qui partageait la sienne. La tension monta d'un cran lorsqu' Isaka se montra affectueux avec Usami devant tous ces gens, ces objectifs.

« Lâche-le. Tu n'as pas le droit. Ecarte-toi de lui. »

Les dernières questions finirent par achever les bonnes résolutions de Misaki, de se fondre dans la foule et de ne pas se faire repérer.

- Des rumeurs circulent sur la possibilité que monsieur Akihito soit attiré par les hommes. Confirmez-vous cela ? Si oui, entretenez-vous une relation plus intime avec monsieur Ryuchiro ?

- Bien sûr que non, il n'y a rien avec Isaka. Le seul compagnon Usagi-san, c'est moi et moi seul !

Cette phrase sortit toute seule de la bouche de l'étudiant. C'est seulement une fois que tous les regards convergèrent sur lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait non seulement dit à haute voix ce qu'il pensait mais qu'il l'avait hurlé à travers la salle.

Le choc et l'humiliation figèrent le pauvre Misaki qui resta là sans bouger tandis que toutes les caméras se dirigèrent vers lui en posant mille et une questions.

- Mais…Euh..non ce n'est pas….

A la table de conférence, Usami soupira bruyamment en pensant aux complications que cela allait engendrer tandis qu'Isaka rigolait bruyamment et Aikawa était en plein rêve de love boys, tout en plaignant Usami et Misaki.

« Dans quel bourbier, je me suis fourré. » Fut la seule pensée qui traversa à ce moment précis Misaki.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : une révélation embarrassante

**Série** : Junjou romantica

**Auteur** : Cannelle-chan

**Review :**

**Nodoka83, Necrotic Obsession, MissAkatsuki, Tomoe Youri, Lyxa** : Merci j'apprécie votre soutien, grâce à vos reviews, j'ai eu le courage nécessaire pour faire la suite.

**MissTic 971,Kamyu** : Oui je regrette aussi le peu de fictions de junjou…Surtout si c'est pour devoir supporter les miennes ;p.

**Maki** :Pour savoir comment Takahiro réagit , je te laisse lire ce chapitre miss^^

**Naijira** : Un gradin de fannes OO « rêve éveillée en essayant de visualiser le monde que cela fait » Hum je me ressaisis^^. Merci pour ton soutien cela fait plaisir.

**Kiranagio :** Merci pour ton commentaire il m'a fait plaisir. Oui j'avoue j'ai encore beaucoup de lacunes et beaucoup de mal pour trouver une bêta lectrice avec qui ça ne tourne pas vite au pugilat ;p. Quand on est une sale gosse on l'est jusqu'au bout. Promis j'essaye de m'améliorer à chaque fois un peu plus. Désolée si je fais encore saigner quelques fois des yeux mes lecteurs.

**Adelounette** : Merci pour ta review, j'avoue avoir écrit cette histoire avant que la seconde saison ne commence donc en voyant les épisodes j'avais penser lâcher l'histoire mais vu les demandes, je la continue même si à la base je dévie de ce qui se produit de la seconde saison.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage cité ne m'appartient .

**Note de l'auteur **: Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu plusieurs raisons qui m'ont poussé à stopper cette histoire.

Premièrement : Ayant déménagé, je n'avais plus Internet et vive ces % ? ;/ de chez cré… pour m'avoir fait galérer 4 mois ! ! ! !

Deuxièmement : la seconde saison était arrivée et sans l'avoir fait exprès mon histoire ressemblait vraiment trop fort à un épisode donc je trouvais ma fic insipide et sans intérêt. C'est votre soutien qui m'a décidé à finir cette histoire.

J'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Allongé sur le canapé, la tête cachée sous un coussin, Misaki se repassait en boucle les évènements de la soirée. Comment avait-il put agir si bêtement ?

_« le seul compagnon d'Usagi-san, c'est moi et moi seul ! »_

- Ah cela ne pouvait pas être pire !

Heureusement pour lui, l'écrivain avait très vite réagi. Après son intervention durant la conférence, les caméras et journalistes l'avaient assailli de questions. Il ne pouvait à peine entendre les questions parmi le brouhaha ambiant. Misaki était resté paralysé devant toute cette foule et ces flashs de lumières ne demandant qu'à attirer son attention. Akihiko s'était levé et dirigé vers l'étudiant en lui prenant la main pour le réveiller.

- Désolé, aucun commentaire de plus ne sera fait là-dessus. La conférence de presse est terminé. Pour d'autres informations, référez-en à mon agent.

Sur ces paroles, Akihiko avait entraîné Misaki jusqu'à leur voiture pour partir prématurément . La voiture partit rapidement.

- Je suis désolé, je suis réellement désolé. Furent les seules paroles que le jeune homme arrivait à prononcer.

Akihiko gardait obstinément le silence, une cigarette aux lèvres. Misaki l'avait pris comme un mauvais présage. Il s'en voulait d'avoir ruiné cette soirée. Tout ceci allait faire une mauvaise publicité pour l'auteur. Sa côte de popularité auprès des jeunes filles, ses principales lectrices devaient certainement en prendre un sérieux coup.

Le téléphone portable d'Akihiko sonna plusieurs fois sans que ce dernier cherche à y répondre. Le jeune homme supposa que c'était certainement Isaki ou Aikawa pour le réprimander d'avoir détruit l'ambiance et d'être parti en plein effervescence. Pourtant Misaki ne préféra pas souligner les sonneries qui entrecoupaient le silence pesant.

En rentrant chez eux, Akihiko se dirigea dans son bureau. Il avait prévenu qu'il avait encore pas mal de travail. Le jeune auteur avait conseillé à son compagnon d'aller au lit pour se reposer.

C'était après tous ces incidents que le jeune homme se retrouva affalé sur le divan, se maudissant pour son manque de maturité. Pour se changer les idées, il prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision qui prônait au milieu du salon.

« _Et oui, lors de la conférence de presse à l'hotel Hilton palace au cœur de Tokyo, donné en l'honneur du brillant écrivain Usami Akihiko, un jeune homme est venu troubler la conférence de presse. Revoyons ensemble les images prises sur le moment…_ »

D'un geste vif, Misaki éteint l'écran. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était maudit. Pourquoi aux informations du soir, ils devaient mettre ce genre d'histoire ? N'y avait-il pas plus grave dans le monde que de voir un étudiant stupide se ridiculiser devant tout le monde ?

D'accord Akihiko était célèbre dans le pays mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il était tout à fait normal que son colocataire soit furieux contre lui. Pouvait-il faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger la situation ?

C'est la tête pleine de doutes et d'interrogations que Misaki s'endormit sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut l'appel de son nom qui le réveilla.

- Misaki ? Misaki lèves-toi. Il est l'heure de se réveiller.

La première chose que le jeune brun aperçut, fut le visage de son amant. Il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux, une caresse pour le réveiller en douceur.

- Usagi-san ? Quel heure est-il ? Demanda-il en se relevant et se frottant les yeux.

- Il est bientôt dix heures. La matinée est déjà bien entamée.

Cela finit de réveiller Misaki.

- Si tard ? Je devais passer ma journée à la bibliothèque ! Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Le jeune brun se prépara rapidement avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

- J'y vais à ce soir !

Il n'eut aucun écho. Akihiko prenait pourtant toujours le temps de le saluer avant de partir. Il devait encore être en colère pour ce qui s'était produit la veille. En y pensant bien, l'écrivain lui proposait toujours de l'accompagner lorsqu'il allait quelque part pour le déposer. Sans vouloir plus y réfléchir, il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dans le salon, le téléphone sonnait. Akihiko avait pris de suite le combiné en voyant le numéro de son correspondant. C'était la personne dont il craignait le plus la réaction.

Il avait passé sa soirée à répondre au téléphone pour essayer d'arranger les choses avec sa maison d'édition.

« _Un tel scandale va nuire à notre réputation »_ Qu'ils lui avaient dit. Et bien soit, si c'était le cas il allait se trouver une nouvelle maison d'édition. Quelques coups de fil plus tard et crises d'hystérie d'Aikawa, tout était rentré dans l'ordre avec comme consigne de ne plus faire ce genre de problèmes à l'agence. Il n'en pouvait plus de répondre à ces idiots qui pensaient plus aux part de marché qu'aux personnes.

Pourtant ce coup de fil était différent. Il était surtout inévitable.

- Allo, ici Usami Akihiko à l'appareil.

- Allo, c'est moi, je sais que c'est soudain mais j'aimerai te parler, puis-je passer te voir chez toi ? Demanda une voix assez incertaine.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du romancier.

- Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici Takahiro. Je t'attends.

Ainsi, il était temps d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec son ami. Celui qu'il avait aimé durant si longtemps. La vie était vraiment ironique. Il avait attendu tellement d'années pour parler de sentiments. Maintenant il devait aborder ceux qu'il avait pour son frère cadet.

Il ne regrettait pas ses choix. La vie était plus agréable depuis que Misaki était entré dans sa vie. Il recherchait la normalité. Il aimait toutes ces choses qui pouvait le rapprocher de tout ce qui pouvait être ordinaire voire banal pour la majorité de la population. Dire que Misaki l'avait séduit par sa gentillesse et par le fait qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal pour une personne, sans talent particulier. Il s'était retenu de le lui dire car le jeune brun l'aurait mal prit mais pour lui c'était une qualité.

Après tant d'années sans amour, il avait trouvé la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Au premier regard, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir tant d'amour pour ce jeune étudiant médiocre. La bonne humeur et la gentillesse du jeune brun eurent pourtant raison de l'écrivain. Il était devenu sa bouffée d'oxygène.

A ces souvenirs, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Akihiko.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la sonnerie retentit au bas de son immeuble. A l'interphone, le visage de Takahiro apparut. Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte du bas, le temps d'attente jusqu'à son arrivée à l'appartement fut agaçant. Pour un peu, Akihiko aurait pris les devants pour réduire ce temps d'attente.

Pourtant l'homme arriva assez vite et fut accueilli chaleureusement par son ami.

- Bonjour Usagi-san.

Comme un réflexe automatique, l'hôte proposa de prendre la veste de son invité et l'invita à entrer dans le salon.

- Pardon pour le dérangement mais je tenais à te parler.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre dans les fauteuils du salon. Akihiko alluma une cigarette pour se décontracter un peu.

- Pardon de te demander cela si abruptement mais… Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Misaki ? Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais… Aux informations… Ils ont montré dans images assez ambiguës…

Allons bon, il fallait s'en douter avec les médias. Ces vautours étaient toujours à l'affût du moindre détail croustillant à se mettre sous la dent.

- Tu veux savoir exactement ce qui se passe entre ton frère et moi. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'il vit avec moi. Nous ne te l'avions pas cachés mais le fait est que je suis tombé amoureux de Misaki et réciproquement.

Takahiro baissa la tête mais son visage exprimait tout de même le choc et l'incompréhension. Usami s'était douté de sa réaction. Il faudrait un peu de temps pour qu'il digère cette information. Il lui laissa le temps d'encaisser tout ceci.

- Comment ?…enfin , je veux dire depuis combien de temps vous…

Apparemment il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Ses mains étaient prises de tiques nerveux.

- Cela va bientôt faire un an.

- Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'en apercevoir… Pourtant je vous appelais régulièrement. Misaki passait à l'occasion pour rendre visite…

- Je suis désolé mais comme nous ne savions pas si cela pouvait fonctionner entre nous…Nous avons préféré attendre.

Tout ceci était dur à entendre pour l'homme brun. Il avait élevé Misaki, il avait cherché à le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait et il n'avait rien vu, rien senti venir. La trahison parût encore plus grande venant de son meilleur ami.

- Te rends-tu bien compte de votre différence d'âge ? Misaki vient à peine d'entrer dans l'âge adulte. Il est jeune et on ne cherche pas à se caser si tôt.

Akihiko savait tous les problèmes que leur couple pouvait poser. Il tenait plus que tout à Misaki. Alors si des efforts il fallait faire pour le garder à ses côtés, des efforts, il fournirait.

- Je le sais parfaitement. Si un jour cela doit se terminer et qu'il souhaite retrouver sa liberté, je la lui accorderai.

Il donnait calmement ses arguments à son ami. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le braquer contre leur relation. Le frère de son amant avait toujours eut une place particulière dans sa vie et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas le décevoir.

- Ta célébrité peut devenir une gêne pour lui. Il n'a jamais aimé être exposé ou se mettre en avant. Tu pourrais le blesser.

- Je ferai en sorte qu'il n'en soit pas affecté .

- La preuve, il est en première ligne des journaux à scandales.

- C'était une erreur, bien vite tout ceci sera oublié.

Takahiro ne paraissait pas le moins du monde convaincu.

- Vous êtes deux hommes, bon sang. Tu devais le protéger, pas lui faire cela. Tu avais toute ma confiance.

Le brun commençait à se refermer sur ses positions. Il se releva de son fauteuil.

- Takahiro, laisse moi t'expliquer …

- Non, pour le moment j'en ai assez entendu. C'est trop pour moi d'un coup. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que ça. Je te demanderai donc de m'envoyer les affaires de mon frère. A partir de demain, il retourne vivre avec moi. Vous vous êtes mis ensemble lorsqu'il était encore mineur apparemment. Je pourrais t'envoyer devant un tribunal pour abus.

Les yeux d'Akihiko s'agrandirent sous le choc. Takahiro continua sur sa lancée.

- Rassure-toi je ne porterai pas plainte au nom de notre ancienne amitié mais je t'interdis de continuer cette liaison avec Misaki.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Une révélation embarrassante

**Série:** Junjou Romantica

**Auteur**: Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage cités ne m'appartient.

**Remerciements:**

**MissAkatsuki, Nodoka83,Naijira,Sasu-yaoi, Horumy,Naus,Bananemask,Yaoi-no-ongaeshi, Ange-déchus,Liul,eiji: **Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos review. Ca m'a permis de me pousser aux fesses pour continuer cette histoire. Elle est d'ailleurs plus longue d'un chapitre, j'avais finalement plus de choses à dire sur le sujet que prévu. J'espère que çà vous plaira encore.

**Seshoumaru: **Oui je sais, merci de me l'avoir signaler et c'est corriger dès le second chapitre. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas pour lire la suite.

**Kiranagio:**Voila la suite. La réaction de Misaki est...Ben j'espère identique à ce qu'il ferait si cela se passait dans le manga ^^.

**Note de l'auteur**:

A mon dieu j'ai fais dans le fluff à mort!!!!! Quelle horreur, je régresse à fond !!!! Et moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus le faire T_T.

Attention Dans ce chapitre, relations sexuels explicites (non arrêter de vous marrer, si c'est très explicite...enfin pour moi ça l'ait déjà beaucoup trop!)

Juste pour dire, merci de laisser des reviews pour cette fiction. Continuez à encourager l'auteur ça lui fait du bien de connaître l'avis de ceux qui lisent ses histoires, si c'est bien ou mauvais peu importe. Donc voici ce que vous attendiez, je ne vous retiens pas, voici la suite!

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

Misaki accélérait le pas en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Il était en retard et le travail n'avançait pas tout seul. Pourtant toute la soirée de la veille lui revenait en boucle dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas un peu plus de self control? Le matin Usagi n'avait rien fait pour le toucher, ni l'embrasser et encore moins, faire toutes ses choses perverses qu'il affectionnait tant. Comment pouvait-il rattraper sa bêtise? Est ce que cela nuirait à la carrière de son aîné?

Isaka l'avait déjà mis en garde une fois par le passé que leur relation était scandaleuse. Néanmoins, tout ce scandale était venu aussi par sa faute. Il manipulait les gens à sa guise tant que cela pouvait faire vendre ses livres. C'était un opportuniste.

En arrivant devant son université, la tête toujours dans des pensées peu agréables, Misaki ne remarqua pas de suite que la majorité des personnes autour de lui le regardaient étrangement. Pourtant les murmures devinrent des chuchotements, finalement Misaki regarda autour de lui. Il était l'objet de tous les regards.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai! La rumeur n'a pas pu se répandre aussi rapidement? J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à mes premiers jours en fac là! C'est l'angoisse! »

Misaki vit la majorité des étudiants s'écarter sur son passage. Les regards lancés allaient de l'amusement, du choc , de l'indignation voire même écœurement pour une majorité des garçons.

« Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça. Bande de vautours, laissez-moi tranquille! »

Malheureusement pour lui, les personnes aux alentours n'entendaient pas ses pensées. Il arriva très vite dans la bibliothèque et s'installa sur une petite table dans le fond pour ne plus être regardé comme un animal de foire. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il retrouva le calme et la solitude.

- Bonjour à toi, notre nouvelle célébrité locale!

Misaki fit un bond en sentant une main posée sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec son seul véritable ami de fac, Sumi Keichii.

- Oh, sempai! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver.

Un léger rire s'éleva.

- Oui je vois çà. Comment va notre vedette?

Misaki grogna.

- la nouvelle n'a pas pu faire le tour aussi rapidement de la faculté!

Un regard moqueur lui fit face.

- Une nouvelle comme celle-là n'a pas pu faire le tour aussi lentement des lieux. Tu es tout de même passer aux informations!

Misaki se cacha la tête sous ses mains.

- Je suis un homme mort!

Une main réconfortante caressa la tête brune.

- Allons remets-toi. Tu n'es pas le premier à faire ton coming out. Et Usami sensei? Comment le prend-il?

Le jeune étudiant se redressa un peu. L'air un peu perdu. Il était mitigé à parler de ce genre de choses avec son aîné. Après tout, même si il ne le montrait plus, Sumi avait des sentiments pour l'écrivain. La question avait pourtant été posé sans aucune animosité, ni intention cachée.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé depuis. Se décida-t-il à avouer. Il est même...distant. J'ai vraiment fait une énorme erreur. C'est normal si il m'en voulait.

Le regard de chiot battu touchait toujours autant Sumi. Il passa une main en frottant énergiquement les cheveux de son cadet.

- Allons ne te mets pas dans des états pareils ! Cela ne sert à rien. Et puis si Usami sensei, t'en tenait rigueur, il y a toujours de la place dans mon futon pour les longues nuits. Dit-il mi-rigolant, mi-séducteur.

- Sumi-sempai! S'énerva Misaki malgré les rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues.

Un rire franc et amicale lui fit écho.

- Je rigole, du calme! Mais au vu de ce qui c'est passé , je crois que tu n'arriveras pas à te concentrer vraiment sur ton dossier avant que tu n'aies mis les choses à plat avec Usami sensei.

Ce n'était pas faux. Depuis qu'il s'était installé à sa table, Misaki n'avait rien fait de bon. Usagi emplissant sa tête. Comme pour le convaincre de partir, Sumi lui promit d'avancer sur ce projet en commun.

- Je te remercie, je suis désolé de te laisser en plan. Je te suis redevable.

- Allez, file!

Misaki ne se fit pas prier et rangea en catastrophe ses affaires et pris la direction de l'appartement de son compagnon.

Il n'avait plus qu'une pensée à l'esprit : rentrer rapidement à l'appartement pour s'expliquer avec Usagi. Il devait crever l'abcès . Ne pas parler était pire que tout le reste. Misaki devait savoir ce que pensait son compagnon de tout ça.

Ses pensées tourbillonnait pendant que l'ascenseur l'amenait au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Droit devant l'appartement où il vivait depuis un long moment maintenant. Après une longue inspiration, il poussa la porte d'entrée et signala sa présence.

- Je suis rentré !

Il défie ses chaussures et entra dans le salon. Au premier coup d'œil, il n'y avait personne.

- Usagi-san ? Lança-t-il a tout hasard.

- Je suis ici Misaki. La voix venait de la terrasse où l'écrivain fumait en contemplant le paysage qu'il voyait .

Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'étudiant s'approcha de lui.

-----

Le propriétaire des lieux se retourna vers son vis à vis. Il tendit une main vers le visage de son cadet avant de se rétracter. Dieu qu'il avait envie de pouvoir caresser à nouveau cette joue, ce visage .Les paroles dures de Takahiro résonnaient pourtant dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de l'idée même d'un procès mais la colère et le dégoût de son ami forceraient Misaki à faire un choix entre lui et son frère.

Il lui était impossible de faire ça. Takahiro était le seul membre restant de la famille de son amant. Usagi avait passé sa jeunesse seul à cause de parents trop souvent absents et d'un frère égoïste. Misaki n'avait pas à être séparé de sa seule famille. Même si ce choix était douloureux, il devait se résigner. Le bonheur de son amour comptait avant toute chose.

Misaki paraissait nerveux lui aussi mais il fallait bien commencer la conversation.

- Tu rentres bien tôt Misaki, je ne t'attendais pas avant au moins deux heures.

- C'est parce que... C'est parce que j'avais besoin de te parler... Je sais que tu ne m'as rien reprocher pour hier et que tu ne veux plus que je m'excuse mais... Je tiens à réparer ce que j'ai fait et dit.

Ce qu'il pouvait être adorable aux yeux de l'écrivain. Malheureusement la situation étant ce qu'elle était. Il devrait blesser son amour pour son bien. Il lui offrait une occasion pour se séparer de lui. « Pardonne-moi d'avance ».

- Si tu veux, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

La tension dans le corps de l'étudiant était palpable. C'est à grand peine que le plus âgé n'entoura pas ses épaules en soufflant des mots réconfortants. Il tira une bouffée de cigarette plus forte que les autres avant de reprendre la parole.

- Takahiro a appelé tout à l'heure. Je lui ai demandé de te reprendre à ses côtés, histoire que toute cette histoire se tasse.

Misaki paraissait sous le choc.

- Tu...Tu me demandes de partir... Dit-il dans un souffle.

Tous les médias vont se tourner vers toi et envahir les abords de l'appartement. Réfléchis, tu es encore étudiant. Tu dois encore travailler pour trouver ta place dans ce monde. Je ne veux pas que ce soit dû au fait que tu sois le compagnon d'un écrivain.

--------

Les mots d'Usami était durs, vraiment durs à encaisser pour l'étudiant. Ainsi donc Usagi n'avait pas pardonné ces paroles malheureuses. Un froid immense envahi la poitrine du jeune homme. Misaki rendit son visage lisse, ne montrant plus une émotion.

- Quand est-ce que mon frère vient me chercher? Aurais-je au moins un peu de temps pour préparer mes affaires?

Il ne vit pas les poings serrés de son amant.

- Demain, dans la matinée. Ça te laisse le temps de préparer tes valises.

Ainsi donc, il n'avait même pas de temps. Tout ce passait trop vite. « Est-ce définitif? » Cette question brûlait les lèvres du brun. Mais il se retint. Il se sentait perdu, seul et surtout abandonné mais en aucun cas, il n'avait voulu être un poids pour celui qu'il aimait. Il avait toujours eu la crainte d'être une gêne. Voilà que le seul avec qui il voulait être le considérait comme tel.

- Très bien, je serais prêt.

Il accepterait la décision. Il n'avait pas besoin de compliquer encore plus la situation. Il ne voulait pas paraître pour un enfant capricieux.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je me retire dans ma chambre. Dit-il en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

- Misaki! L'appel d'Usami passa inaperçu.

Non il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager la peine de son compagnon et aussi de la sienne. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il desserra ses poings qui étaient en sang.

En soirée, leur repas se fit dans un silence lourd et gêné. L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire, ou plutôt avaient trop de choses à dire avant qu'ils ne se séparent. La nuit fut pire encore chacun dans sa chambre.

Misaki ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Inconsciemment, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait et espérait à tout instant voir arriver Usagi dans sa chambre. Ce lit lui semblait si froid. Il n'avait pas l'odeur de son amant et il n'y avait pas sa présence rassurante. Il tendit la main vers le second oreiller posé à côté du sien. Un manque important se faisait en lui. Pourtant il n'était pas loin, juste à quelques mètres derrière le mur en face de son lit. Pourtant c'était les mètres les plus longs qu'il n'aient jamais ressenti.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Misaki prit une résolution avant que le jour n'arrive. C'est inquiet qu'il se leva de son lit. Il se dirigea nerveux dans la pénombre, en direction de la chambre qu'il avait eut, pendant si longtemps, l'habitude de s'endormir. Il ouvrit la porte délicatement.

Le grincement de porte fut remarquer par le propriétaire des lieux. Propriétaire qui n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil.

-Misaki? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda l'écrivain en se redressant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'Usagi. Ce dernier laissa faire son compagnon qui s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivait, le romancier écarta doucement l'étudiant, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Juste une fois, une dernière fois avant que je ne parte. Ne me force pas à supplier. Expliqua Misaki alors que l'on pouvait imaginait le rouge envahir tout son visage.

Ce n'était pas un Usagi amoureux qui allait l'en empêcher. Il le prit dans ses bras.

- Viens là, dit-il en le faisant basculer dans le lit.

Misaki se laissa faire. Ils comptaient en profiter tous les deux. Un baiser, puis d'autres qui se succèdent. Des vêtements que l'on froisse et délaisse. Peau contre peau laissant monter le désir . Des gestes connus d'eux-seul pour se montrer que l'on s'aime. Après tout ce temps toujours une légère douleur quand la danse éternelle commence enfin. Les prénoms qui se cherchent s'appellent l'une plus désespérée que l'autre. Une sensation qui monte, qui augmente pour les submerger tous les deux lorsque la danse touche à sa fin, les laissant satisfait physiquement mais avec une sensation de manque.

Misaki resta contre le torse de Usagi quelques temps encore après s'être séparés. Les battements de cœur de son compagnon l'apaisait et en même temps le laissait encore plus seul encore. Bien après que Misaki se soit endormi, Usagi tenait serré contre lui ce corps qu'il avait tant de fois, aimé. L'idée de l'abandonner était insupportable pourtant il devait se résigner.

----

Le lendemain dans la matinée, Takahiro était sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonjour Misaki, je suis heureux de te revoir. Tes affaires sont prêtes?

Après un dernier regard vers Usagi-san, espérant peut être que celui-ci le retiendrait , en vain...

- Oui il ne reste plus qu'à les mettre dans la voiture.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du grand frère.

- Bien tu verras, Minami t'a préparé une chambre très bien. Il ne manque plus que toi.

Puis en se tournant vers le propriétaire des lieux.

- Je te remercie d'avoir prie soin de mon frère. J'espère que nous ne serons plus une gêne pour toi à l'avenir. Dit-il , j'espère que tu te porteras bien. Je t'appellerai plus tard.

-Très bien, au revoir.

C'est sur ces paroles que la porte d'entrée se ferma, sur son meilleur ami et son jeune amant, laissant l'appartement vide et sans plus aucun attrait.

**A suivre. **


End file.
